


Tales of the World Under the Skin of Our Own, and the Cults Dedicated to it's Many Principles.

by Ottsky



Series: Cultale, Apocrypha & Short Stories [1]
Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Auctions, Lots of just loredumps, Nothing too terrible yet, Occult, Probably going to involve snippets of retellings of Undertale in Cultist Simulator Garbs?, Streets at night, Vignette, bookstore, don't you worry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottsky/pseuds/Ottsky
Summary: There is an entire world beyond the world that we know, day in and day out. Some people even get the chance to experience it.The Mansus is the place where Magic lives, and the Glory is where magic flows from.----------This is a vague crossover of Undertale & Cultist Simulator. There's going to be a lot of exploring the snippets of lore that Alexis Kennedy wrote for Cultist Simulator, but from the point of view of Undertale. For the time being, this is going to be a bunch of vignettes that are related to this world, but, Maybe I'll Convince Myself to Write an Actual Story. Hopefully!





	Tales of the World Under the Skin of Our Own, and the Cults Dedicated to it's Many Principles.

"There is an entire world beyond the world that we know, day in and day out.

Some people even get the chance to experience it.

The Mansus is the place where Magic lives, and the Glory is where magic flows from. to perceive the Glory is impossible for a human, and even in dreams, witnessing the Glory changes one, forever. It embues one with a taste of magic, and to taste it in your very soul is to never be satisfied with the mortal realm ever again.

The Mansus is led by Hours. The Hours represent times of day, though there are More Hours in the Mansus than there are hours on a clock. Hours are Gods, Monsters of power beyond the pale of human comprehension, and their Power flows out and into the hands of monsters.

Monsters are the primary inhabitants of the Mansus. Most of them are Names, those who serve the Hours and in turn enact their will by their nature, though they may have their own opinion of their Hour. Some number are simply Monsters. There is no special term for those monsters who are not Names.

There are words to describe humans who have interacted with the Mansus. There are those who can count themselves amongst the Know, those who have seen the Mansus in dreams and have the desire for more buried in their chest, forever. There are the Longs, those in the Know who have embraced the Magic, sacrificed a portion of their humanity, and become Immortal, just like any Being born into the Mansus. Longs may become Names, though to do so is to further embrace Monstrousness, to become some mix between human and a native of the lands which lay under the Glory itself. There are even Hours which were once human. Once. To become an Hour as a human is to shed humanity entirely, such as the Mother of Ants, or the Colonel, and in doing so, become one with the Mansus, as belonging to it and bizarre to our reality as any other monster.

This does not mean that Monsters cannot come to our world- Many such beings do regularly do so, and they are often portrayed as superstitious legends by those who are not Know. The place where most come through is Port Noon, a place where those who wish to flee the effects of the manyfold Suppression Bureaus (bearing many names, but singular purpose) or to flee from the Colonel's many hunters, who seek to slay any human Long who do not pledge themselves to an Hour, nor return to mortality. The other most common way is through the random chance of a Full or Near Full Moon, when the Meniscate shines her mirrored face upon the Earth and the barriers between our World and the Mansus weaken.

The Suppression Bureaus, many their name be, are those who wish to keep our world and the world of the Mansus separate, to cease the interaction between ours and theirs. Oft headed with those Know who were failed to ascend, those who were shunned in their attempt to become a Long, and became bitter, attempting to stop any and all interaction with the world they failed to join. This is a fool's errand, but their reach is long and their punishments harsh, and that is enough to keep them pertinent for all but the most foolish of Know. They are what keep monsters at bay, hunting down the weakest breaks in the barrier between the Mansus and our world, casting the rites they once used to explore the Mansus to now close it out, banish monsters, and imprison or worse those Know who were foolish or unsubtle enough to be found."


End file.
